


I'm not Bad, but I'm also not Good [ON HIATUS]

by TerressaWinner



Series: Lionheart [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Blood, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Bellamy Blake/Echo, More characters i'm not bothered to mention, Multi, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Protective Bellamy Blake, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Clarke Griffin, Vampires, Werewolf Bellamy Blake, Werewolves, just a lot of tension, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: She could recognise that familiar mop of curly hair anywhere."Bellamy?""Stay away Clarke!"His voice sounded gruff and aggravated; almost panicked."Bellamy, what's wrong?"She took a step forward.Was that blood?Or, the Fantasy AU no one asked for, but I made anyway...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Series: Lionheart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm not Bad, but I'm also not Good [ON HIATUS]

**Author's Note:**

> I have made the characters in the story over the age of 20 for comfort, but you can age them however you want. Also, I do not and will probably never own the 100.
> 
>  **Quick Note:** In this story, Finn is not as much of an asshole as he is in other fanfics because I feel bad for him. He is a faithful boyfriend, but still has a little crush on Clarke.

You know those days in Rom-Coms where the protagonist would wake up with a huge smile on their face and the sun shining through the window as birds flew in and sang joyful songs while fixing your hair? Wait, that's Snow White.

Yeah, today was **not** one of those days.

Blue eyes cursed with dried morning rheum slowly blinked before they shot open.

"Shit."

Clarke shot out of bed glancing at her phone. 8 missed calls and 15 unread messages from her mother.

She let out a deep whine and grumbled before clawing at her face. She was late!

She shot out of bed almost tumbling over the massive heap of cushions and her duvet on the floor and headed to the bathroom. Her phone pinged a few more times as she showered thinking about the delicious breakfast she'd be able to snag from the coffee shop on the way to the hospital. Mmm. She could practically feel the buttery taste of the flaky croissant on her tongue.

+++

Clarke rushed through the double glass doors of the hospital catching a few eyes as she made her way to the reception. She caught a dark mop of hair in her peripheral view and turned her head slightly to see the source. Damn, he was hot. Oh c'mon! Cut the girl some slack! She'd to work almost 24 hours a day at Mount Weather and had barely had time to rest on the weekends! Moreover, the last relationship she'd been in was 2 years ago! Now, she only had time for the occasional one-night stand and--

"Clarke!"

Her thoughts were disrupted by the fuming - practically hyperventilating - woman making her way over. God, she looked like a dinosaur when she made that face. Or maybe an angry cat. Her mother caught her by the arm and practically pulled her along with her.

"You're late!" she hissed, "You know I had to pull a few strings to get you transferred into this hospital!"

Before she could get a word in, the woman continued, "That damn Wallace and his stupid, shitty hospital trying to keep my own daughter hostage!"

Ah, yes. The ever so _joyful_ Dante Wallace and his ever so amazing hospital, Mount Weather. Clarke had to admit that she indeed was lucky to be out of that shit hole. It was only a matter of time before the FBI caught onto their _totally legal _business. Apparently, they were extracting bone marrow from some very scared and incredibly unwilling patients and using it to try and experiment on others to see if they would be able to last in radiation. They'd also been trying to recreate something called 'nightblood'. Yeesh, the crazy scientists. 95% of their patients died and yet they still managed to have a great reputation.__

__She'd assumed the covering up was probably the doing of Cage, Dante's son._ _

__She took a moment to breathe as she stared at the door in front of her. Despite her mother being the 'head' of the hospital, she didn't exactly govern it. Her future was on the other side of this door sitting on a chair behind a desk and probably thinking about the hospital's annual income for the next 10 years. Well, wish her luck!_ _

__+++_ _

__"Clarke! You HAVE to come celebrate with us tonight! Jasper might even let you have some of his moonshine!"_ _

__Clarke scrunched her face up as she listened to her friend on the other side of the screen. "No way! You see how him and Monty worship it! Besides, no one knows what they even put in that thing!"_ _

__Raven burst out laughing. "Aw, c'mon. Live a little!"_ _

__Clarke rolled her eyes considering the offer. Well, she _had_ just gotten into the best hospital in the city which - may she add - had the highest rejection rate per year! And, she did need a well-deserved break._ _

__"Fine."_ _

__Raven squealed, you could pretty much imagine her pumping her fists up in victory._ _

__"We'll come pick you up tonight at 10. Finn's driving!"_ _

__Before she could get another word in, the phone beeped indicating the call had been ended._ _

__She huffed and ran a hand through her hair. She was going to start work next week, so why not live a little? Maybe pick up a one-night stand while she was at it._ _

__+++_ _

__Clarke had just finished putting on her eyeliner when a knock came on her door followed by another one, and then another, and then the doorbell went off. She huffed. Raven was way too impatient._ _

__She made her way over to the door, her heels clacking and echoing down the hallway. When she opened it, instead of being greeted by Raven's signature smirk, she was instead greeted by Finn._ _

__"Oh, hi." She smiled before continuing, "A bit impatient aren't we?"_ _

__He took a step back allowing her to come out and lock the door before proceeding to the car in the underground car park. When they entered the elevator, he responded. Yeah, sorry, Raven gets very agitated when she'd waiting. Y'know."_ _

__She chuckled. Of course she knew. She still remembered the time they'd been forced to wait for their food in a restaurant for over an hour and she'd flipped out threatening to give them a one star review and had actually done it the moment they left. After that, the restaurant had closed down._ _

__"You look good by the way." Finn said as he gave her a one over but not for so long that it was deemed as 'cheating'._ _

__"Thanks. You too."_ _

__When the elevator dinged indicating they'd reached their level, they walked out and made their way to the car._ _

__Raven sighed in relief. "Goodness you two, I almost had a heart attack thinking you'd ended up dead in a ditch somewhere!"_ _

__Clarke scoffed as she put on her seatbelt, "Do you see any ditches around here?"_ _

__Raven rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."_ _

__+++_ _

__The bar was loud (way to state the obvious, Clarke) and way too stuffy. Clarke practically had to squint to adjust her eyes to the bright neon lights as Raven pulled her along the crowd to the table their friends were sat at._ _

__"Clarkey!!"_ _

__Clarke smiled in motherly love as she followed the voice to the man practically vibrating in his seat._ _

__"Hey Clarke!" another voice called._ _

__"Clarke!" a woman with long, dark hair called out as she waved a beer bottle around and chugged it._ _

__Clarke plopped onto a seat placing the strap of her bag at her feet away from any grabby hands._ _

__She smiled at her friends. "Monty, how much moonshine has Jasper had?"_ _

__A man with short dark, straight hair spun around from where he was dancing with his girlfriend, a woman with long, blonde hair; Harper. He eyed Jasper with a grin on his face before responding, "Uuuh, not much."_ _

__Jasper let out a giggle and a snort. That did not look like 'not much'._ _

__Raven and Finn made their way to the bar presumably to grab some drinks or go find a dark corner to make out in._ _

__Meanwhile, Miller squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he eyed the drink in front of him._ _

__"C'mon Mill! Just drink it!" Murphy nudged him in the shoulder._ _

__Miller shot daggers at the man next to him. "You know I can't get drunk tonight!"_ _

__Murphy groaned, "Just forget about being a police officer for one night! One night!"_ _

__"Yeah, c'mon Miller!" Emori called from next to her slightly drunk boyfriend._ _

__Miller stared at the bottle attempting to explode it into oblivion with his eyes. When that didn't work, he sighed and held up the bottle earning a few cheers. He reluctantly placed it to his lips before quickly removing it._ _

__"Miller." Clarke piped in, "I promise, if you get drunk, I'll hand you lots of water and give you some antibiotics to deal with your hangover in the morning."_ _

__As if to prove her point, she pulled out the medic kit in her bag and cracked it open fumbling around before she grabbed the pills out of it._ _

__"See?" she waved them around._ _

__"Everyone cheer for Clarke, the only doctor who actually carries around medical kits!"_ _

__A cheer spread around the table before they all burst out laughing and carried on with whatever the hell they were doing before._ _

__"I'm not the only one!" Clarke squared her shoulders and grumbled sending a glare to Octavia, "Besides, don't act like I haven't saved your asses a bunch of times with this kit!"_ _

__"We know." Octavia grinned. "And we love you for it!"_ _

__Lincoln burst out laughing from next to his girlfriend before yelling "Drinks are on me!" earning an even louder cheer from the group._ _

__They were starting to attract annoyed glares._ _

__"I'm going for a drink!" Clarke yelled out before standing up and pushing her way to the bar._ _

__"See? Even Clarke's getting a drink and she's a doctor!" She could still hear Murphy yelling at Miller._ _

__When she'd navigated her way to the bar, a familiar mop of dark, curly hair caught her eye. It was the guy from the hospital._ _

__She ordered a dry martini and made a beeline back towards the table, or more specifically, Octavia, before stealing the empty seat next to her and placing her drink down where it only got knocked over by Jasper's flailing arms as he attempted to talk the woman next to him, a girl with mid-length dark hair and dark eyes._ _

__"Octavia!" Clarke couldn't keep the grin off her face._ _

__"Clarke!" Octavia responded mimicking the woman's hushed scream._ _

__"Octavia, I just saw this really hot guy with dark, curly at the hospital and now he's here!" Octavia's face lit up._ _

__"Are you--?"_ _

__"Definitely!"_ _

__This screamed one-night stand! She could only imagine what those hands of his could do to her in bed._ _

__"Wait Clarke," A wicked smirk found its way onto the long-haired woman, "Is this guy kinda tanned with freckles all over his face and dark eyes?"_ _

__She nodded. How did she know?_ _

__A gruff voice from behind almost sent Clarke's heart flying, "You're in my seat."_ _

__Her head swerved to find the owner. When her blue eyes met dark brown ones, they almost bulged out of their socket. It was hot hospital guy! Yes, she'd named him 'hot hospital guy' don't judge!_ _

__Octavia could barely keep her snorts at bay as she watched her golden-haired friend._ _

__"Clarke, meet Bellamy. My brother."_ _


End file.
